


A Healed Chase Davenport

by Lilluv



Series: The Breaking and Healing of Chase Davenport [2]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Canon Compliant, Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of homophobia, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv
Summary: Chase and Kaz's life together after they leave the Elite Force
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Series: The Breaking and Healing of Chase Davenport [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926865
Kudos: 36





	A Healed Chase Davenport

Kaz had been together for five years now. Fighting crime with the Elite Force, making frequent trips to the Bionic Island, (Kaz was always amazed by every little thing while they were there no matter how many times he visited), and spending endless time together. Chase loves Kaz with his whole heart, and he knew that Kaz loved him just as much. Chase knew that this was it.

So, he bought a ring. A simple gold band with a diamond in the middle. He kept the little velvet box in his dress shoes that never actually left the closet.

Chase would be lying if he said that he didn't get nervous every time he thought about the little ring. His heart even did a little backflip every time Kaz went near their shared closet. Kaz had no reason to look in Chase's shoes, but still. Chase was a little nervous.

Chase thought long and hard about how to propose. He knew he didn't want to do some big fancy dinner or something like that because that was so cliché, and Kaz would see it coming from a mile away. But he did want it to be special.

So, Chase finally decided to just carry the ring around with him until the time felt right.

One night, Chase and Kaz we're flying around the city (Kaz was carrying Chase bridal-style) when it hit him. Tonight was the night.

"Hey," Chase said, getting his boyfriend's attention. "Want to land somewhere for a little bit?"

"Sure." Kaz smiled. They landed on the highest rooftop in sight and sat down. Chase put his head in Kaz's shoulder.

Chase slipped his hand into his pocket and ran his finger over the smooth velvet.

Chase was just about to finally say something when Kaz said, "We should take a trip together."

Chase smiled at the thought, momentarily forgetting about the ring. "Oh, yeah? Where?"

"When I was a kid, my parents took me and all of my siblings to Wildwood, New Jersey every summer. It's a small island in South Jersey with a fun little beach town." Kaz suggested." Its kinda been like a second home to me. Maybe we could go there?"

"Sounds perfect." Chase smiled, pulling the ring box out of his pocket. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Kaz said, looking up at the sky.

Chase squeezed his hand around the ring box, then opened it. The sound caught the pyro's attention, so he looked down, and his breath caught in his throat.

Chase turned to look at Kaz, but he didn't get on one knee or anything like that. They just stayed sitting next to each other on the roof. Chase blushed and got really nervous as he asked, "Will you marry me?"

"I could never say no to your cute face," Kaz said, and Chase slipped the ring onto his finger as Kaz pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

The wedding was a beautiful night, exactly six months after they got engaged. It was just close friends and family in a small park in Centium City, but everyone loved it. And their honeymoon was in Wildwood.

* * *

The two of them stayed with the Elite Force for five more years after that, fighting supervillains, normo criminals, and the occasional bionic villain. But, after almost eleven years of it, they all grew tired of fighting crime. Bree and Chase each chose a bionic kid from the academy to take over for them, and Kaz and Oliver each found young superheroes to do the same. Since people aged differently on her planet, Skylar stayed on and trained them.

After they left, Kaz and Chase rented an apartment in the city while they decided where they wanted to buy a house. Chase wanted Mission Creek and Kaz suggested the suburbs outside of Philly, but eventually, they decided to live in Wildwood. It was a little bit of a fight since most people who lived there all year were very conservative (Chase just didn't want to get jumped by any homophobes if they were seen holding hands in public or something, but Kaz reminded him that they both have powers and could defend themselves). But, eventually, they decided that there was just nowhere else they wanted to be.

They bought a house down there (with a little bit of help from Mr. Davenport), and found jobs. Chase was going to help out with Davenport Industries as much as he could remotely, and fly back to Mission Creek for a weekend every two weeks to check up on things and help out (he was in line to inherit the company, so he wanted to do as much as he could now), and Kaz started working at a comic book store on the boardwalk in Wildwood.

* * *

After two years of living on the small island, the couple decided they wanted a child. They knew that it was hard for a gay couple to get kids, but they knew this was something that they wanted more than anything.

It took them a long time, but they eventually adopted two little boys and a little girl. Their names were Josh, Luke, and Sarah. They got made fun of at school for having two gay dads from time to time, but they were prepared for that.

Other than that, the Davenport-Queen family loved life living by the beach. They spent weekends on the beach and nights on the boardwalk. Chase moved as much of Davenport Industries as he could to the small shore town when Mr. Davenpoert finally retired (which took a long time), and the rest stayed in Mission Creek, and Leo took care of all of the things Chase couldn't do from the East Coast.

The important part was that Chase was happy. Chase was whole. Chase was healed.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the original story deserved more of a happy ending, so here it is!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Kisses,  
> Lilluv


End file.
